Idris Aziz
Idris Aziz (This character was created by Belle) Idris Selassie Aziz is a Pure-Blood Wizard born February 10th at 8:32 pm in Tappa Nefasi, Eritirea, to Selassie and Fiyori Aziz. Selassie he has six brothers, and six uncles. History The Azizi gene is odd in that it generally produces sons in octuple succession. He is the seventh son of the seventh son in a very long line of a wildly unknown Pure-Blood family. Idris is the very youngest of his six older brothers, his mother had hopes, and prayed for him to be the older brother of a little sister. A few years after Idris was born his mother give birth to Madihah. The House of Idris is seen as Eritrean Gypsies, they hardly stay long in one place alone, and are not always the picture of perfection. Idris was raised by his mother Fiyori, he has never known his father, and does not plan to. He has lived a very uniquely happy life with his mother and brothers. He is the son of two Pure-Bloods, both very powerful in their own way. His father was quite oddly gifted with a few magical subjects, Mythology, Herbology, Wandlore, and Astronomy. His mother was enthralled by everything known to man more-so by everything unknown. If it could be thought of she wanted to learn it, and after she learned it she wanted to master it - and master it she did. Fiyori was known for her skills, using her knowledge to tutor muggle children filling them will commonplace mundane knowledge and magical children helping channel the energies growing in her hometown. During a considerably lavish celebration of Idris' 5th birthday the party-goers were attacked by a wandering band of thugs. No one knows who they were or why they targeted the affair but they did, and it was done. Fiyori was killed, a large piece of the Aziz line with her. Idris, his uncle Mustafa and his cousins, Atifah, and Genet were the only uninjured survivors. Out of the turmoil unscathed also comes Idris' childhood friend, and fellow survivor Aster. Idris and Aster were swept away to the United States, Lee County, Mississippi. Mustafa was not going raise these four children that were left in his care, not emotionally or physically. He found them all homes within a good distance of one another and he provided for them each financially. Sending a certain amount of money to each of them families they were left with. Idris, Atifah, Genet, and Aster receive visits from Mustafa, sporadically. |-|Etymology= |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Physical appearance He is a young Eritrean wizard he is understandably handsome, Idris is very good looking, in a very unique way. He is exotic, he has brown skin, and deep, dark brown eyes. He has a mysterious, and intriguing face accented by his need to wear Buddy Holly-esque glasses. He his hair is always styled, a perfect mess from the minute he wakes up to the minute he goes to sleep. Personality Idris is mellow, he is very laid back and calm under pressure. This is untrue to his real personality. He has the same anxieties as anyone. He only manages to channel his spastic reactions into a decidedly wise choice in actions. He is a very calculated individual, he does not execute without having envisioned every possible scenario he can think will occur. Only after weighing all outcomes and very occasionally consulting another individual will he pursue a given course of action. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:EESM